User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Taking a Taxi
__TOC__ Although a taxi is not the cheapest mode of transportation, sometimes it's the most convenient or just plain necessary. It may be scary at first to ride in a cab if you don’t know where you are going or how to communicate to the driver. Don’t worry; there are work arounds for that. All you will really need to worry about is the door. They open and close automatically, so don’t try to do it yourself. NEAR A TRAIN STATION Head for one of the exits, there should be Taxi logos all over the place to direct you to the nearest taxi stand. You do not necessarily have to speak Japanese to communicate to the driver. If you already know your destination and have it written down, just show the address to the driver. Otherwise, whip out your smartphone and show them on a map where you would like to go. RANDOM LOCATION If you are starting your destination from your apartment or some other location, I highly suggest using a Taxi App. If you try to actually call for a taxi by phone, chances are you won’t get an English speaker. However, there are a few good apps where you can bypass all of that. *Uber - Although it is available in Japan, not all of Tokyo prefecture is serviced. *Taxi Fare Calculator - Is a good one. It is available for Android and iPhone, it is written in English, and you can get a fare estimate. If you are traveling with others, you can also calculate a split fare. Don’t know the address? No problem, you can choose the pickup location and destination by selecting it on a map. *Japan Taxi - Is also a good one. It is available for Android and iPhone, it is written in English, and you can get a fare estimate. Don’t know the address? No problem, you can choose the pickup location and destination by selecting it on a map. PAY THE FARE Japan is a cash based culture, but in Tokyo, most taxis accept credit cards as well. However, some taxi companies require a minimum charge before you can use a credit card, so ask how much the minimum is beforehand. Some taxis may even have the option of paying with an IC card: Pasmo, Suica, or the like. Tipping is also not a custom in Japan, so don’t tip the driver. From 10 pm to about 5 am, taxis will charge a premium price; which is about a 20 ~ 30% increase in price. FORGOT SOMETHING Don’t worry, this is Japan. No matter how big or small it is you will most likely get it back. Just remember to always keep your receipts because they will have all the details you need. There will be a phone number for you to call as well as the taxi driver’s information. You can either make an appointment to meet up with the driver or go to the taxi office to pick it up yourself. Useful expressions http://japanese-phrases.sakura.ne.jp/page11j.html WORDS TO KNOW *Basic Taxi Fare 初乗り Hatsunori *Cash 現金 Genkin *Credit クレジット Kurejitto *Fare 料金 Ryōkin *Here ここ Koko *Keep the Change おつりはいりません Otsuri Wa Irimasen *Left 左 Hidari *Occupied 賃走 Chinsō (In Red) *Out Of Service 回送　Kaisou *Over There あそこ Asoko *Premium (Extra Wages) 割増 Warimashi *Reserved (En Route) 迎車 Geisha *Reserved (Private) 貸切Kashikiri *Reserved (Waiting for a Customer) 予約車 Yoyakusha *Right 右 Migi *Taxi Stand タクシー乗り場 Takushī Noriba *Taxi タクシー Takushī *Thank You ありがとうございました Arigatō Gozaimashita *There そこ Soko *Traffic Jam 交通渋滞 Kōtsū Jūtai *Vacant 空走 / 空車 Kuusō / Kuusha (In Category:Blog posts